


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Steve continues down the road of discovery, the reader helps him cross a few more things off of his to-do list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

As you laid out on your bed, relaxing from a hard training session, there was a knock at your bedroom door. Too lazy to get up, you gave whoever was on the other side permission to enter.

Steve poked his head in and offered a small smile. “Hey, Y/N, you like that band Nirvana, right? I’ve seen you wear a few of their band t-shirts.”

You propped yourself up on your arms and shrugged. “Yeah. Love ‘em. Why?”

He waved the small notepad he usually kept in his pocket. “They’re next up on my list.” He sighed and closed the door behind him before taking a seat beside you. “I have no idea where to start.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the helpless expression he wore as you scrolled through your phone’s playlist. “You’ve come to the right person, Rogers.” Sitting up and crossing your legs, you set the phone between you and Steve. “I gotta warn you though, this is some pretty heavy stuff. Compared to what you’re used to, anyway. Nirvana kinda kickstarted 90s Grunge.”

“I think I can handle it.” Steve laughed. “I’m eager to learn.”

“Hold on to your stars and stripes, Cap.” You grinned and pressed play.

You wanted to ease him into it, so you started with Come As You Are.

Come as you are, as you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend  
As an old enemy  
Take your time, hurry up  
Choice is yours, don’t be late  
Take a rest as a friend  
As an old  
Memoria, memoria  
Memoria, memoria

Steve bobbed his head along with the music, seeming to enjoy the bass progression. “This isn’t so bad.” He shrugged and sprawled out on your bed as you had been before.

As the song went on, you explained a little more about the band. “Alright, so Kurt Cobain was the lead singer of Nirvana. The drummer of this band, Dave Grohl, he’s now the lead singer for the Foo Fighters. They’re pretty big, too.”

“Oh yeah, I think Sam put a few of their songs on my workout playlist.” He admitted. The first song faded, followed by the next.

I’m so happy because today  
I’ve found my friends  
They’re in my head  
I’m so ugly, but that’s okay, cause so are you  
We’ve broken our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care  
And I’m not scared  
Light my candles in a daze  
Cause I’ve found god

“Wow, this is kinda, depressing…” Steve furrowed his brows.

“It’s called Lithium. As in the drug that helps treat depression.” You informed him with a light laugh.

He nodded and watched as you got up to dig through your drawers. “What are you looking for?”

“This!” You smiled as you turned to him, holding up a marble pipe and a ziplock bag.

Steve’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. “Marijuana?”

You didn’t reply as you took your spot back on the bed and began packing the contents into the bowl. “You want the first hit?”

Steve looked at the pipe in your outstretched hand as you rummaged through your nightstand for a lighter. “I uh, I’ve never smoked before…” He mumbled sheepishly.

“I can teach you, if you want. I’m not gonna pressure you or anything.” You assured him with a soft laugh. Much to your surprise, he nodded and scooted closer to you. “Alright, so you see this little hole on the side? Put your finger over it.” He did as you instructed. Positioning the tip of the bowl at his mouth, he instinctively wrapped his lips around it. “Good,” You smirked. “Now, when I light it, you suck in a deep breath. Hold it for as long as you can, then release.”

Again, Steve did as told. He coughed a bit, which was to be expected, but smiled and handed it back to you. “Am I supposed to feel light headed?” He giggled softly.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal.” You affirmed before taking a drag. “Give it a minute to sink in then take another hit.” Your voice was strained as spoke before breathing out the smoke in a smooth stream.

Twenty minutes later, you were both laying on your bed, laughing with tears falling from your bloodshot eyes.

Sell the kids for food  
Weather changes moods  
Spring is here again  
Reproductive glands

“These lyrics are so random.” Steve cackled, holding his stomach.

Rolling over to your side, you propped your head up on your hand. “Yeah, but they’re great right? Although be it dark and twisted, these songs make you feel something. That’s all Cobain wanted.”

“Good point.” Steve shrugged half heartedly and sat up. “Is there any weed left?”

“I think there’s enough for one more drag.” You answered, reaching for the pipe and handing it to him.

Steve shook his head and pushed it back to you. “You take it. It is your pot after all.”

A small grin spread across your lips and you sat up on your knees. “I know a way can share it.” Steve’s brows furrowed. Before he could ask how, you cut off his question. “Ever heard of shotgunning?” He shook his head and looked up at you through his lashes.

Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It’s fun to lose and to pretend  
She’s over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word

Lighting the last batch until the leaves turned to embers, you sucked in a long breath. Holding it, you leaned down and took Steve’s face between your fingers and pulled him to you, pressing your lips against his and breathing out into his mouth, allowing him to breathe in the smoke.

With the lights out, it’s less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

When you pulled away, there was a small smirk planted on Steve’s face as he blew out the smoke. “Can we do that again?” He asked innocently as his eyes fluttered open.

“That was the last of the weed, Steve.” You giggled, placing the bowl on your side table.

Steve slid his hand around your back and gently pulled until you hovered over his lap. The redness contrasted the blue irises in his eyes, making the color pop. “That’s not what I meant,” He rasped against your lips.

The feeling of Steve’s lips gliding over yours sent a shiver down your spine. The drug coursing through both of your systems only heightened the sensations. His fingertips sliding down your arms, his tongue swiping along your bottom lip, every movement sent a series of tingles throughout your entire body.

“I think I’m horny.” Steve laughed, tilting his head to the side to give you better access to his neck.

Your hips rolls against him as your teeth nipped at his ear. “Think? I know you are, sweetheart. You’re hard as rock.” Steve’s hands gripped your ass through your shorts, massaging your glutes as well as pushing you down harder on top of him. “You know what would make this even more fun?” Steve’s mouth latched on to your throat and he hummed his reply. “If we took our clothes off.”

Steve’s eyes were lidded as he looked up at you. “Yeah?” His grin grew wider when you nodded. His hands slid beneath your shirt and rested at your hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs before moving up your body and removing the garment.

The remainder of your clothes wound up in a heap on the floor in no time. The sweet sounds emitting from Steve as you ground your wetness over his cock spurred you on, but before you could slide down his length, he flipped you on to your back. He smiled as he spread your left leg, and held your right up to your chest.

You were thankful for the loud music playing to cover the scream that scratched out of your throat when Steve rammed in to you. He gave you a moment to adjust and waited for your nod of approval to proceed. Your back arched off of the bed when Steve gripped your hip, lifting it and making your clit brush against his lower abdomen. He groaned as your nails raked down his back, leaning down to take your nipple between his teeth. You ran a hand through his hair to keep his head to your breast as he positioned a hand between your bodies to rub at your bundle of nerves.

“Ffffffffuck,” Steve cried out when your walls closed around him. “M’not gonna last much longer, Y/N.”

Through your clouded mindset, you found enough concentration to grind your hips against his. “Come, Steve. Come for me.”

Steve buried his face in the crook of your neck as he orgasmed. His hips stuttered and he whimpered your name. The feeling of him filling you up sent you over the edge as well. Your toes curled and your back arched as your eyes shut tight. Steve soothed you, peppering kisses down your neck and running his fingertips along your thigh.

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I’ve been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I’ve been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

“So,” You heaved for breath and ran a hand through your hair as Steve rolled on to his back beside you. “How’d you like Nirvana?”

Steve laughed and wiped the sweat off from his forehead. “I think I’ve entered the state of nirvana.”


End file.
